fantasiaotomegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Albaderon
Cain Albaderon is a demon created by Oswald. He is a minor character in Fantasia - Realm of Thanos and one of the main characters and potential love interest in Fantasia - Requiem of the Abyss. Background Cain is a Demon created by Oswald Leingold in order to help him finish his plan to take over the world. He is created with the element Null but his basic element is fire, which is because he is born in the month of Ignis. As a newborn, Cain is insanely strong but mentally weak. He clings to others greatly and doesn't really have the will to fight unless Oswald orders him to. Later, Cain found a motherly figure in Cheryl and secretly wishes he can have Oswald and Cheryl as parents. After the relam crumbles in ROT, Cain is sealed in the realm and his growth stopped, but later on the Leingolds return to the realm to hide Valencia Athanae Leingold. Their null powers resonance, ths releasing Cain from the seal. They then become friends, but not for long. Valen is taken back to the city and Cain is left to watch the realm until Thanos wakes up. Appearance Cain wears a sleeveless shirt in ROT, showing his demonic tatto. He is also chained in the realm and bleeds constantly. In ROA, Cain wears a red jacket that covers half part of his upper body, hiding his demonic hand from others. It is noted that Cain was the shortest character in ROT and becomes one of the tallest in ROtA. He is always related to the color "red" because his base element as a null is fire. As a hellraiser, he grows wings and fangs. Also, his demonic arm becomes even bigger and more muscular. Personality In ROT, Cain has a very weak personality. He just do what other people asks him to do and easily influenced. Cain is a lonely kid who only wants love and care from others. In Ian's path in ROT, Cain is shown to be very loyal to Oswald and is willing to kill Ian in order to show his master what he is capable of. In the true ending, Cain calls Oswald "father" and Cheryl "mother", showing them that he loves them as parents. In Before Requiem, Cain shows great fondness in Valen. They become friends rather quickly and even promised to get married. Cain grows a backbone because he wants to protect Valen and that is the starting point of his development and their relationship. When Valen is taken away, he was sad, but then accepted that she must go and promises that someday he would take care of her. In his days in the realm, Cain begins to question his real purpose of living and come to no conclusion. It gets worse when Cain realize that he will soon becomes a Hellraiser, the insane being of a demon's growth stage. That means he won't be able to live long because his friends must kill him when it happens. The fact alone makes him feel like a cold and distant person in ROtA, who doesn't even have a will to live. But later when Valen returns to his life, Cain slowly realized the purpose of him living. He must protect those he loves and live to his fullest, even though his life won't last long. Relationship with Other Characters Cheryl Leingold : Cain considers Cheryl as his mother, who always sings him a lullaby every night. He protects her, warns her about Oswald's plan, and follows her every command. In return, Cheryl cares about him a lot and trusts his every move; she even believes that Cain won't become a hellraiser. Valencia Athanae Leingold : Cain fell in love with Valen ever since they were children. However, he was very disappointed when she completely forgot him in ROtA. He began to show his disappointment by teasing her and calling her nicknames like "Daddy's Girl". They argue often and make everyone in the blue orb team confused. But later on when Valen learned the truth about Cain, she opened up to him and they become lovers. Oswald Leingold : As his creator, Oswald didn't care about Cain very much. But later in ROtA, he realized his mistake and treat Cain as his own son. He even tried to pair up Cain and Valen. Meanwhile, Cain respects Oswald very much. At first he called him "master" but later on calls him "father". Ian Vanguardion : In Ian's path, Cain opens up to Ian and lets Ian kill him. He later said to Ian that he believed him and asked him to save the world. Shea : Cain is the one who changes Shea's opinion about life in ROtA. He saved Shea but had to kill him in the final battle. Even so, Shea respects him and had never forgotten his words. In MOGF, Shea tells Len about Cain and it seems like he has grown to take a liking in Cain's way of living. Raven Roughknight : Raven is the only friend Cain has in ROtA. They have the same interest and hang out often. In Raven's path, Cain's life can be saved. In MoGF, Nero stated that when his great-grandfather died, a man in red always gives flowers in his graveyard. Abilities * Cain can absorb any powers using null. * Cain has the Pyro element, so he can cast fire spells. * As a hellraiser, his physical strength goes up drastically. Quotes * "The smiling faces of my friends make me stronger than you... It's true that not all problems can be fixed... But that's why living has a meaning! Solving problems with others, making people happy- that's what means the most in my life! Even though I'm just a demon, what makes me different from other beings? I have emotions, just like any human. That's why I'm alive..." (Cain to Shea) Trivia * Cain is fond of mangoes * Cain only becomes Valencia's wife in his Best Ending and True Ending Category:Endings Category:Characters Category:Fantasia - Requiem of the Abyss